1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computerized data processing and, more specifically, to a three-dimensional data display format for xe2x80x9ctree-structured dataxe2x80x9d. The preferred embodiment will be disclosed using the term xe2x80x9ctree-structured dataxe2x80x9d for the sake of simplicity and clarity; however, in more strictly mathematical terms the data could more precisely be termed a network, or directed graph. In any case, it should be apparent to anyone with normal skill in the art that this preferred embodiment covers and/or is obviously extensible to network data structures in general.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of computer technology, it is known that some output data sets are best displayed as a graphical figure that demonstrates the inter-relationship between individual data points or members of the set. For example, it is well known to display genealogical information as a graphical xe2x80x9cfamily treexe2x80x9d, or to show business plan alternative paths as a graphical xe2x80x9cfish-bonexe2x80x9d diagram. For the purpose of describing the details of the present invention, such graphical figures used to represent output data sets are all generically defined and referred to as xe2x80x9ctree-structured dataxe2x80x9d and an exemplary embodiment for genealogical data sets is used; no limitation on the scope of the invention is intended by the inventors in using this exemplary embodiment nor should any such limitation be implied therefrom.
An industry standard data format for genealogical information is Genealogical Data Communication, or xe2x80x9cGEDCOMxe2x80x9d, which uses a standard ASCII file format. Each line contains one data element. [A complete description of the GEDCOM file format is available from Burgoyne Computers and Services, Utah, or on the Internet by anonymous ftp at ftp.gedcom.org in the directory /pub/genealogy/gedcom. Further description here is not necessary to a full understanding of the present invention.]
An industry standard output data format for displaying three-dimensional data via World Wide Web browser programs is Virtual Reality Modeling Language, or xe2x80x9cVRMLxe2x80x9d, which also uses a standard ASCII file format. Each line contains one or more VRML source code instructions. [A complete listing of the VRML specification is available on the Internet at www.vrml.org of the 3D Web Consortium. Further description here is not necessary to a full understanding of the present invention.] Other proprietary output data formats are used in the state of the art for generating three-dimensional displays, most notably for computer video games.
Current products have limitations on the ability to display xe2x80x9ctree-structured dataxe2x80x9d in that two-dimensional formats are used. One genealogical software product is Generations by Sierra On-Line, Inc., Bellevue, Wash., assignee of the present invention. Most products require xe2x80x9cpedigreexe2x80x9d charts of a family tree to be on separate pages and thus separate display screen or separate windows of a screen. In other words, a display is limited to one genealogical off-spring per screen display, requiring an end-user to jump back and forth to different screens to follow each path of the tree. Even for a product showing an entire tree on one screen, screen physical size makes the structure more difficult to read as the tree grows and font size shrinks. For example, the XXX(trademark) product from Broderbund Software Company has a display as shown in FIG. 1 (Prior Art).
There is a need for an improved mechanism for displaying tree-structured data.
In its basic aspects, the present invention provides a single screen display for tree-structured output data sets. Moreover, it enables examination and analysis of the three-dimensional xe2x80x9cshapexe2x80x9d of a tree-structured data set.
The foregoing summary and list of advantages is not intended by the inventor to be an inclusive list of all the aspects, objects, advantages and features of the present invention nor should any limitation on the scope of the invention be implied therefrom. This Summary is provided in accordance with the mandate of 37 C.F.R. 1.73 and M.P.E.P. 608.01(d) merely to apprize the public, and more especially those interested in the particular art to which the invention relates, of the nature of the invention in order to be of assistance in aiding ready understanding of the invention in future searches. Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following explanation and the accompanying drawings, in which like reference designations represent like features throughout the drawings.